hole_holefandomcom-20200214-history
The Backrooms
The Backrooms are a mass of subterranean tunnels consisting of mono yellow walls, floor, and ceilings, featuring consistent lighting through-out. The layout is seemingly random, and is due to change at various unknown times, always getting bigger than they previously were. Nobody exactly knows why they exist, or what their purpose is, or who made them, but one's things for sure: They should not exist. Despite the rather bland appearance of The Backrooms, the seemingly random and ever changing size of them leads to everyone feeling inexplicably uneasy while in them. Many report getting lost in the halls, reporting that the maddening yellow causes them to lose their sense of direction. Those that do make it out are never the same, always developing a fear of long hallways, mono-yellow, and basements with inexplicable paintings. Though the existence of them is unconfirmed, a few people have reported seeing things moving in the shadows. Nobody can describe exactly what they saw, but all accounts say the "things" exist just out of sight, and always dart around the corner whenever they look in that direction. Some people, even some who have fallen into the backrooms, claim that these creatures don't exist and are caused simply by paranoia and the mono-yellow getting to any victims, however the reporters of these creatures swear on their life that something exists in The Backrooms. Locations: Despite the fact no pictures/video of the backrooms have surfaced (one person had a camera with him when he fell in, but all of the pictures ended up severely corrupted), all reports have resulted in a few consistencies, so a general idea of what they look like can be constructed. Shrinking rooms: The shrinking rooms are a set of rooms that get smaller the farther back one goes. While their exact location is disputed, most reports claim the hallways that leads up to them branches off into staircases on either side right before the aforementioned rooms. Nobody has ever made it to the end of the shrinking rooms, because people report their sense of time and space starts to dissipate, and they claim that reaching the end is actually impossible. Skeptics have thought that this was just psychosis brought on by an optical illusion mixed with the sense of paranoia all victims feel. Big circle: The big circle is reportedly a loop section that has an entrance to a big room in the back. It's believed the room is in the middle of the loop, though only 3 people to date have confirmed the existence of it. Reportedly, at least 2 of the people who walked into the room had an immediate sense of dread overwhelm them right as they walked in, despite the room being reportedly empty. Long hallway: The long hallway is a hallway that is abnormally long that many people have reported seeing. Despite it's existence being almost universally accepted, only 2 people have ever tried walking down it. Everyone reports an instant sense of dread when looking down the hallway, and that nobody can walk down the hallway due to an unexplainable feeling preventing people from physically entering it. There isn't anything blocking the hallway, but almost nobody can bring themselves to do it. Two people have successfully made themselves walk down the hallway, however one guy had to turn back halfway down due to feeling like he couldn't breathe. He reported that the end of the hallway featured a set of double doors with a pitch black room behind them, and that staring at them started to "break" his mind. The other guy apparently also reported having trouble breathing, but was somehow able to overcome it, and make it to the end of the hallway. Despite his apparently broken mental state, from what can be gathered from his panic attacks, loud noises started filing his mind when he got within 16 meters of the doors, and that there were apparently 2 floating faces of sorts in the black room just staring at him. Considering that nobody else has been down the hallway, and that his ramblings are more or less incoherent, these claims are heavily disputed.